Princes and Archons, Magisters and Triarchs
The cities and towns of Essos are presided over by rulers with titles near as diverse as the people that inhabit the continent. The cities of what was once the Freehold are ruled primarily by Magisters, but there are a few notable exceptions. Volantis is ruled by a trio of elected officials known as Triarchs, whereas Tyrosh is the realm of the Archon. The Sealord is the custodian of Braavos, and further to the east, Qohor is ruled by two families, the Eranels and the Motts. The cities of the Sarnor are each seats of a King, who in turn look to the High-King in Sarnath as the one protector of the vast lands over which they claim dominion, and to the southeast in Slaver's Bay, each of the principle cities has their own King. This documentation aims to collate all those in power, both presently and, in some cases, historically since the turn of the century for ease of reference. For further details or clarification, feel free to send me a message. '' ''- Mango Braavos The ruler of the city is the Sealord, who lives in the Sealord's Palace in the northeast of the city. Instead of hereditary succession, the Sealord is chosen by Braavosi Magisters and keyholders through a convoluted process, and he serves for life. The selection of his successor can be highly contested and can resort to violence. The Sealord's personal guard is commanded by the First Sword of Braavos. Lorath Lorath used to be ruled by three princes: the Harvest Prince, the Fisher Prince, and the Prince of the Streets, whom, once chosen, served for life. All are chosen by vote: the Harvest Prince by those who own land upon the islands, the Fisher Prince by all who own ships, and the Prince of the Streets by the acclamation of the free men of the city. While the Council of Princes still exists today, their titles have become ceremonial. The actual rule of Lorath now resides with a council of Magisters made up of nobles, priests, and merchants, who in turn look to the Sealord of Braavos for direction, as part of the Alliance of the Narrow Sea. Pentos Pentos is traditionally ruled over by a Prince, chosen from the forty families by the Magisters of the city. While the Prince serves to mainly preside over feasts and festivals, he is considered as the titular ruler of Pentos, as well as the settlements within its territory. In spite of this, many Princes have, following council with the Magisters of the city, laid plans of their own for the city, although when these end in failure, the responsibility falls solely upon them. Since the Six Wars Against Subjugation, the Princes and Magisters of Pentos have looked to the Sealord of Braavos for guidance, owing to the city's part in the Alliance of the Narrow Sea. The Princes of Pentos The Current Conclave of Magisters Norvos More influenced by the governing of the other Free Cities than the city of Qohor, Norvos and the ruins of Ny Sar are ruled over by six Magisters, chosen by the Conclave of Bearded Priests, and is thus considered by many to be a theocracy. As part of the agreement with the Alliance of the Narrow Sea known as the Pact, the Bearded Priests have maintained their theocratic dominion over the city, instead of the Sealord ruling the city from Braavos. The High Priests of the Conclave The Magisters of Norvos Qohor Qohor, and to a lesser extent the ruined Rhoynar city of Ar Noy, are ruled over by two competing families that represent the two sources of wealth of the city. It is exceptional in this sense, as no Princes, Triarchs or Archons exist within the city, nor do Magisters in the same sense as other Free Cities. While both the forgelords of the Mott family and the timbermasters of the Eranel family share similar beliefs and ideas in the governing of the city, a bitter and deep rooted feud continues to persist even to this day. Myr Since the Five Year War for Myr, the Free City of Myr has been ruled by the Sealord of Braavos as part of the Alliance of the Narrow Sea. Despite this, the city still upholds the traditions of the centuries before, and has a Conclave of Magisters that govern the city, as per the requests of the Sealord. Both the cities of Anlos and Pelosse have a local governing bodies of their own, Anlos sharing similarities to Myr and the Magisters with its Order of Justiciars, and Pelosse to Tyrosh and its Archon, having a singular Chancellor. Both settlements owe allegiance to the city of Myr. Anlos Pelosse = Tyrosh Unlike the other Daughters, Tyrosh is ruled by an Archon, chosen from the wealthiest and most renown families in the city. Once selected they serve for life, ruling the city from the Archon's Palace in the Golden District of the northern city. Lys Lys, like many of the Free Cities, is governed by a Conclave of Magisters, chosen from the wealthiest, noblest and most powerful families in the city. While the exact number varies somewhat with the years, there are usually seven or eight Magisters at any one time. The Magisters also watch over the town of Achissa, located to the north of the Free City in the Disputed Lands. Unlike Anlos and Pelosse, both considered to be within the dominion of Myr, Achissa does not have its own rulers, and thus is dependent on Lys for its governance. The Captain of the City Watch of Lys is Commander Irran the Grey. The Current Conclave of Magisters Volantis Volantis, as well as the vassal cities of Sar Mell, Volon Therys, Valysar and Selhorys are ruled over by an elected Triarchy, make their territory another exception to the popularity and prevalence of the Magister-dominated Free Cities. The triarchs are chosen from amongst the noble families who can prove unbroken descent from old Valyria, and will serve for a year, until the first day of the new year. The triarchs of Volantis are considered so elevated that they are not allowed to have their feet touch the ground during their year of service. The elections last ten days, with much campaigning and bribery. Volantis becomes filled with torchlight marches, speeches, mummers and minstrels and dancers, bravos fighting duels for the honour of their candidates, elephants with the names of would-be triarchs painted on their sides. Some candidates have slave girls and boys lay with voters to win votes. A former triarch can be re-elected. The triarchs traditionally belong to one of two political parties: the tigers and the elephants. The elephants are the party of the merchants and moneylenders, while the tigers are old aristocracy and warriors, advocating trade and conquest respectively. However, the most recent election has introduced a third party to the system, that built around the charismatic and popular Targaryen family. Without centuries of history to look upon, many in the city are curious to see what this new Dragon party stands for. The Kingdom of Sarnor Each of the many cities considered part of the Kingdom of Sarnor is ruled by a King who sits upon a throne within the walls of their domain. Although often hereditary, the role of King is not necessarily passed through a single family, for after the death of a monarch, the noble families of the city will put forward their claim on the position. The only family to enjoy an unbroken rule since of their city since the days of the Century of Blood is that of Alexi, owing to the importance in the renewal of the Tagaez Fen after the Dothraki. Slaver's Bay Meereen Yunkai = Astapor The current Green Grace of Astapor is Rakhassa Raaq. Qarth The Pureborn The Thirteen The Tourmaline Brotherhood The Ancient Guild of Spicers Yi Ti Yi Ti is the name given to both the region and nation found in eastern Essos beyond the Bone Mountains, and is sometimes known as the Golden Empire of Yi Ti. It is ruled by a God-Emperor, who claims descent from the rulers of the legendary Great Empire of the Dawn. However, three separate God-Emperors currently claim dominion over the Empire. Category:Essos Category:Meta